


Aboard the Ark

by Rei_Ark



Series: This Lonely Nightmare [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Ark/pseuds/Rei_Ark
Summary: Cassie and Lilea are permitted aboard the Ark where they meet the other named characters from the Second Period
Series: This Lonely Nightmare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108061
Kudos: 1





	1. Character Conversations: Held Yggdra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Lilea are permitted aboard the Ark where they meet the other named characters from the Second Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

Held had paged Lilea and Casanova over to the ship's dock to get scanned. The two had already packed up all their belongings and inhaled sharply. Lilea grabbed Casanova's hand "Are you ready?"

She held Lilea's hand tightly in return. " Yes. And if somehow, for whatever reason, you don't get to board... I'll stay behind with you."

Lilea smiled "Please... If it's my last wish and if somehow I don't make it through the scan, I'd want you to live a cleansed life somewhere else"

"I couldn't leave you behind. Anyway, I think we will both be fine, I just... wanted to tell you."

Lilea smiled as a light blush tinted her cheeks. "Let's go"

Casanova nodded, and headed to the scan with her best friend.

"Hello again you two. You're both the last two that I need to scan" 

"We... are?" Lilea asked meekly

"Did anyone not pass?" Cassie asked quietly.

"A couple of people either chose not to come or failed one or more of the checks, so yes"

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. "If I may, sir, who chose not to come?"

He listed out a lovely couple who always tried to help everyone, so Cassie wasn't surprised

"Is that it sir?"

"There were a few more, but it doesn't matter" He smiled brightly and waited for the girls to go through the system

"You go first Lilea." Cassie offered.

"Are... You sure?" Lilea asked quietly

"Yes, go quickly... then you can tell me who is missing from the ship." She spoke quietly, but smiled too.

She smiled, her hand lingering on Cassie's for a moment before she eventually let go and went through the machine

Cassie put her hands together as she hoped her best friend would be alright, watching her go through.

Cassie saw there were 9 lights that as Lilea went up the conveyer each of the nine lights turned green until one turned yellow.

Held smiled "She's worried about you"

"I-I'm sorry-" she apologised.

"Why are you apologising?" He chuckled and overrode the system to turn the one yellow light green "it's a good thing"

"Why did you override the system??" She asked, noticing.

"That last light checks the emotional regulator, I'm just telling it that the emotions she's sensing are okay"

"Oh- I'm sorry sir, I'm just so worried.... what will happen if someone with symptoms does somehow make it on board??"

"Then our project will be doomed before it starts, but it's okay"

"How do you mean, "its okay"? It's that the opposite of okay??"

"But it's okay because we won't have to deal with that"

"You... haven't made countermeasures for if it does happen.... have you...?"

"Of course I have, and even has both Levia and Rahab... unfortunately" He sighed. "But Gilles and Vlad both thought it was a good idea"

Oh, I wonder why- She sighed, feeling condemned. "Lets get this finished then, hey?"

"Looks like Lilea has gone through, it's your turn"

Casanova stepped in, trying to quell her heart.

Lilea smiled brightly and stood in the doorway "Come to me!" She beamed

That made Cassie's heart melt, and she giggled.

Once at the top of the conveyer belt, Lilea hugged and pulled Cassie inside the Climb One

Cassie hugged her back.

"I'm so happy you're here!"

"I'm happy to be with you still." 'I'll try to protect you... I won't be a coward-' She thought


	2. Character Conversations: Luna Hazuki and TALOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

Once aboard the Climb One the two were met by Luna and TALOS "Welcome! I'm glad to see our favourite historians made it aboard"

"Its nice to see you both too." Cassie replied.

TALOS beeped for a moment before he smiled "I've been tasked to see you both into the dorms"

"Thank you TALOS."

Luna beamed "But first, you may wish to collect your things and make sure that everything is there"

"... Good idea."

Lilea bounced up and picked up her two bags

Cassie walked and did so

"To the dorms! Lead the way TALOS!"

Cassie kept a tight hold of Lilea's hand again.

Luna and TALOS lead the way to the dorms where the girls saw Marie "Ah! Bonjour!" She beamed "Will you two be sharing the dorm with me?" she asked

Cassie looked to TALOS for that answer.

TALOS nodded "Indeed" 

Lilea beamed "It's nice to meet you, Miss Annette. I hear you're a historian like us?"

"Oui' She nodded "However, I'm not nearly as good as Mis Diquolithe"

"Uhm.... Thank you-"

Luna chuckled "I'm sure you three will get along great" and with that Luna and TALOS left the room

Cassie looked into the room

It looked very similar to their office back on Earth but with the noticeable additions of beds and drawers among other amenities

Cassie looked to see if any of the beds were taken.

Only one was taken and it was clear that Marie had taken it.

"Lilea?"

"Yes?"

"Which bed would you like?"

Lilea smiled softly "I..." So looked between the almost identical beds and chose the one of the left, leaving Cassie the bed in the corner

Cassie put her stuff on the remaining bed, thankful she got the corner one.

Out of the corner of her eye, Cassie could see Lilea staring longingly at her

Cassie blushed very slightly and tried to pretend she didn't see it, already nervous enough.

Marie flicked through her notebook and hummed softly before she growled and tossed the book at the door and started yelling at it in French

Cassie jumped as it played on her nerves more. "What's wrong??"

Marie sighed "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I didn't mean to"

"Just a little bit-"

The other historian chuckled weakly "My brain threw a hissy fit so my hands decided to throw a tantrum. I simply released a bout of welling up anger... It's been boiling under the surface ever since Gilles came on to me" she shuddered

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked worriedly. " If I may, what did he try to do?"

"He flirted with me, when I was not interested. He is such a creep" Marie shuddered

Lilea then spoke up "This is why I don't deal with men"

"Oh, I see. Have you tried talking to Held or Luna about it Marie?" Cassie suggested.

"Yes, and Gilles just can't taking a putai de hint!"

"You could always make up something really gross about yourself to stop him from being interested?" She tried to suggest.

"Then I would never hear the end of it..." She sighed

"Good point. Can you say you already have a partner?" She kept trying.

She shook her head "Even if I did, he wouldn't care, they're not on this ship"

"I'm guessing you told him why you don't want to be with him already then?"

"Yes"

"He is quite dense then, isn't he? I'm sorry I cannot help you."

"It's alright" She sighed and went to collect her book

Cassie sat on her bed with a sigh.

Lilea moved over to Cassie's bed and pulled her into a hug

She leaned into the hug, rather than hugging back like usual.

"Are you alright?"

"No..." She whispered. "I'm afraid That HERS will infect the new land..."

"I know you are, but Held scanned everyone, so you should be fine"

"Besides!" Marie added "Levia and her brother devised a way to dispose of Malice Souls inside the code for the new world"

"They... made it into the ship??" Cassie became very scared.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Lilea grabbed Cassie's hands "If they're on the ship, then it means that they cleared the scan" she smiled

"But that is the opposite of what she told Seth." Cassie argued. " She shouldn't have been able to clear that scan!"

"Seth could have been lying!" Lilea raised her voice to try and cut through Cassie's panicked thoughts

"Then why would Levia tell him that She was having bad thoughts about hurting people?!" Cassie had forgotten Marie was in the room.

"Maybe being united with her 'brother'' cured her Malice or something? I don't know!"

"Whatever it is, I still don't think we should go near her. Or her brother.... Or even Seth for that matter- let's just stay in here..." Cassie finally hugged her back

"Agreed" Lilea smiled and nuzzled into Cassie's arms


	3. Character Conversations: Gilles Derais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

A little while later, Cassie and Lilea went into the communal kitchen to get a drink and try to clear their minds when the astrophysicist came up to them "Hey ladies~"

"Are you the one hugging Marie?" Cassie asked immediately.

"That is I, why? Does she finally reciprocate?~" He purred

"No. I want you to leave Marie well alone, because I don't want to be stuck in a dorm with an angry woman." Cassie hunphed.

"And what will you give in exchange, sweet pea?~" He purred

"I don't have to give you anything. I'm asking politely." She replied, grabbing a gentle hold of Lilea's hand as she remembered that She didn't like men.

Lilea stood subtly behind Cassie, looking ready to start crying as Gilles took another step forward

"You stay where you are." She spoke to him, then said quietly to Lilea, "Go find Marie."

"I'm not leaving you alone" Lilea's voice came out merely above a whisper

"But Marie can help-" Cassie was keeping an eye on him at the same time.

"I'm not leaving you" She stated again

She held Lilea's hand tightly again. "Alright-"

Gilles chuckled softly "What? Do you really hate men that much, little lamb?~" Gilles teased which caused Lilea to whimper and start crying

"Hey! Leave them alone!" another male voice, one that Cassie had never heard before, spoke up in defence of the two girls. As the three looked over, the saw a blond haired male with baby blue eyes, wearing a maid's outfit "I said leave them alone!" he pouted, placing a hand on his hip

"And what are you going to do about it? Feather duster me to death, ya tramp" Gilles scoffed moments before the other male punched him in the face, causing the purple haired man to scamper away.

The blond turned to the two girls "Are you both okay?" He asked softly as to not scare them away

"I'm fine. Thank you. I'll look after Lilea. I was trying to make him leave Marie alone actually."

He smiled softly "It's no trouble at all, I'll give him a stern talking to and make sure that he leaves Miss Annette alone as well" He smiled "Now you may wish to head back to your dorm before your friend here has a stroke"

Behind her Cassie could see Lilea dry heaving, panicked

"That's the plan. Thanks again." Cassie held Lilea with one arm, grabbed the drink of water with the other, and steered her back into the dorm.

Marie looked up "How did it go?"

Lilea scampered into Cassie's bed and hid under the covers

"Gilles won't be bothering you anymore. Someone else punched him square in the face.. " Cassie sat by Lilea on the bed.

She chuckled "Let me guess, it was Salem, that dude has always had it out for Gilles" She laughed

"Does Salem wear a dress?" She asked seriously.

"No? He's always dressed in very formal clothing... I mean serious he's got to lighten up someday"

"Then it wasn't him. Actually... I think it was Levia's new brother." She muttered, gently rubbing Lilea's back.

Lilea continued being a sobbing mess, under the covers.

"Is she okay?" Marie asked, gesturing to Lilea

"No, she doesn't deal well with men. And Gilles teased her, making it worse."

"Oh... Poor thing" Marie spoke sympathetically

"I'll look after her." Cassie said, her protectiveness of her friend underlying in her statement.

"Shall I leave you two alone so you can calm her down?"

"If you could please, that would be wonderful."

Marie smiled and left both Cassie and Lilea alone

"Thank you." She said to Marie as she left. After that, Cassie laid down beside Lilea and hugged her. "Would you like some drink?" She offered quietly.

"no" She spoke softly

"Alright. Well, I'm here for you, don't worry. I'll do my best to protect us... from mean people and from HERS." She promised. "You're helping show me how to be brave... did you know that?"

Lilea poked her head out of the blanket "Really...?"

"Really." She smiled. "I've never had something or someone to protect before... but now I have you."

She smiled softly "But... I want to protect you" She blushed lightly

"Then... let's protect each other." She smiled.

She smiled and nodded


	4. Character Conversations: Vlad Tuberci, Lich Arklow and Eater Sabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Content Warning: There is referenced/Implied Cancer, feel free to skip this chapter if that makes you uncomfortable
> 
> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

Later that night... or when the ship went into power-save mode, Cassie was woken up to something... or rather someone on her bed

She opened her eyes quickly, but didn't move otherwise, yet.

Soft and long hair flopped on her face before Lilea whispered "oops... Sorry"

"Its alright but, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to be alone... Can I sleep with you?" She asked meekly

"Alright... I hope Marie doesn't find it weird tomorrow."

Lilea smiled softly and nuzzled into Cassie "Thank you" She whispered

"Sleep well."

\---

When day mode was initiated, Cassie woke up to find Lilea brushing her ridiculously long hair

"You need some help with all your hair?' She asked. Now, Casanova always thought her hair was long... until she met Lilea.

Lilea smiled "Yes please, the bottom part is being very stubborn" She stood up to hand Cassie her brush and when she did Cassie immediately saw Lilea's hair reach just two inches above the floor

"Alright, you stay standing up, and I'll... sit on the floor-"

"Thanks" She smiled lightly, seemingly in a much better mood than last night

"You're welcome. Sorry if I accidentally pull too hard." She began brushing.

"It's alright, it's nothing I don't already do to my own hair"

Cassie kept brushing.

Lilea hummed happily

"All done." She rose when she was finished.

Lilea smiled brightly "Thank you, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about the length of my hair... That's usually the first thing most people say about me"

"You obviously know your hair is long so... why would I mention it?"

"Some people are jealous, others say I should cut it... others have tried to cut it" She deflated as she tied up her hair into twin tails

"That's not fair, it's up to you. "

She smiled softly "I know. I made a vow that I would never cut it after the incident..."

"May I.... please ask why?"

"...When I was younger I had a brush with my own mortality... I had cancer, was put through treatment and lost all of my hair. Eventually I recovered and my hair had started growing back... So I vowed then and there to never cut it.

"That's a sweet story. I like it, and I'm glad you made it through..."

She smiled before she blushed "Only two other people know of my brush with death"

"Its a secret I can keep."

She smiled lightly and twirled around, her hair curling around her body

Casanova noticed that it looked like magic when it happened.

She beamed happily and hugged her "Let's go get something to eat

"Whilst avoiding as many people as we can-"

"Yeah" she nodded

She went with Lilea after being appropriate.

Once the two reached the kitchen they were met by Vlad, Eater and Lich. Lich was the first to speak "I ended up finding Michael... Just to update you"

"That's good, uh, Gumilia was looking too."

"Only after I asked her"

Vlad smiled "I heard about your brush with Gilles, apparently someine punched him in the face" he chuckled

"Yep, I believe it was Levia's mystery brother."

"Miss Levia has a brother? She's never mentioned so before" the booming voice of Eater stated

"Go ask her Now." Cassie prompted, crossing her arms. "He is the one in the dress, by the way."

Lilea stood away from Eater as he moved off presumably to find Levia.

Cassie kept herself between Lilea and the males.

Lich stared blankly at Lilea before he spoke up "Your hair is very long"

"No shit." Cassie grumbled.

"Michael wanted hair like yours" Lich stated. Lilea twirled her finger around a bit of her hair "Th-Thank you...?"

"You are not touching her hair." Cassie said protectively, taking a different meaning.

Lich chuckled, sending shivers down the girls' spines "I never said I would"

"It was implied-" Cassie crossed her arms.

Vlad chuckled "I am curious though, how did you manage to keep it that long?"

"I haven't cut it for almost twenty-five years"

Cassie was quiet this time

Vlad's eyes widened "Really? Why?"

Lilea looked away

"Because she likes it long." Cassie intervened. "Now, please, if you've finished with the interrogation, we are hoping to have some breakfast."

"What would you like? There's hash browns, pancakes, cereal"

"...Porridge?" Lilea asked softly

"Over there." Cassie pointed.

She smiled lightly and bounced off to the porridge

Cassie closely followed

Lilea tied her hair together and out of her face "Are you alright, Cassie?"

"I could be better, but are you okay??"

She smiled "All thanks to you"

Cassie calmed down a bit. "I did okay then?"

"Yes, you did more than okay" She beamed

"Wonderful."

She smiled brightly and started cooking up

Cassie watched

Lilea hummed happily as she cooked

Casanova found herself smiling

"Do you want to taste?"

"Uh-" she blushed slightly. "Yes please-" she nodded.

She took out some and smiled "Say ahh!"

Cassie shyly opened her mouth.

"Careful, it's hot" She smiled and placed the spoon in Cassie's mouth

Cassie carefully nommed it.

"What do you think?'

"Its sticky, but tasty. I've not had it before, so..."

She smiled brightly "Mama used to cook it all the time for me, since I couldn't have cereal or normal toast"

"You're good at making it too."

She blushed lightly "Thank you"

"Can I have some too please?"

"Of course , there's plenty for both of us"

"Thanks-!"

Lilea beamed happily and began serving it "Would you like to add sugar, honey, fruit or what to it?"

".... all three-"

"Good choice!" Vlad chimed|

Lilea giggled

Cassie jumped.

Lilea giggled and held Cassie's hand "Did you want some too Vlad?"

Cassie looked at Lilea with slight surprise

"Sure!"

Lilea smiled lightly and Cassie saw that once Lilea was done serving, there was enough porridge to fill three bowls full

She took hers hungrily.

Lilea quietly started eating hers and Vlad disappeared out of the kitchen

Cassie relaxed and started to eat as well

"Are you okay?"

"Is it really so hard to have people leave us alone...?" She asked softly.

"...Clearly" She sighed

"You make good porridge though!"

She blushed lightly "Thank you!'

Cassie kept eating hers


	5. Character Conversations: Marie Annette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

After breakfast, the two arrived back into their dorm where Marie was waiting and she smiled brightly "Bonjour mes amis!" She beamed "Held has requested that we start thinking about how we want the new world to play out"

"As in, what we want for them?"

"Yeah"

Cassie thought about it. "tough question Held ... that's a lot of things." She mused

"That's why he assigned the three of us to decide on where the new human race begins"

"Where? Well okay. It would have to be somewhere nice, where plants can grow and stuff, right?"

Lilea tilted her head "I think he meant like time frame"

"Okay That's a good points too. I vote as early as possible to rid them of modern temptations, so they are too busy living to become devious."

"Then why don't we put them in medieval times?" Marie suggested

"That implies that they have war tools though."

"Then they'll have a blacksmith, there's nothing wrong with that" Lilea beamed

"But aren't we wanting to avoid conflict?"

"We are, but there's nothing wrong with having a blacksmith, they could make pacifistic weapons, like shields and armour"

"Are we... able to teach them that? Is it possible we can teach them only peace so that they don't know violence?"

"That will ultimately depend on Held if we interfere with them or not" Marie stated

"I'll have to ask him "

"But let's say that we can for now and cover all bases" Lilea beamed

"Alright." Cassie nodded.

The trio continued to discuss the effects of the medieval society deep into the night until Marie decided to turn in. 

About half an hour after Cassie went to bed she felt Lilea hope on again "Can i sleep with you again?" She asked meekly

"Is it that you feel lonely...?" She asked softly, holding her arms out to her friend.

"A little, yeah... But I was thinking about you, aren't you lonely?"

"....no? I usually sleep alone?" She didn't understand, be cause she was tired.

Lilea smiled softly and nuzzled into her friend "It doesn't matter, thank you"

"You can sleep with me though if you want." She said thinking of just in case Lilea got nightmares and hadn't told her before.

Lilea settled into the bed and smiled lightly "Thank you"

"You're welcome." She smiled softly back.

Lilea then whispered something but Cassie didn't quite hear it before Lilea went to sleep

Cassie did fall asleep pretty suddenly.


	6. Character Conversations: Gumilia Matsumoto and Michael Arklow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

While walking around the ship's library, Cassie and Lilea saw Gumilia and Michael being cute with each other. Lilea sighed "I wish I could do that with someone" her eyes flickered subtly to Cassie, but the other girl didn't catch it

"Maybe you can?" Cassie shrugged, not knowing it was herself that was being referred to. "Shall we take a look and see what they have?"

Lilea deflated a little but nodded "Let's go" She beamed and dragged Cassie over to the married couple. "Hi there!"Lilea beamed  
Michael suddenly gasped "I love your hair!"

Lilea blushed "Th-Thank you"

Cassie had her fingers entwined with Lilea's. " Hey, finally someone who isn't just stating the obvious about it's length!" Casanova smiled.

Michael laughed "Can I play with it pleeeease?"

"N-No!" Lilea yelped

Gumilia sighed "Mike, we've spoken about this, you can't just ask people that. Not everyone is okay with it"

Cassie kept a tight hand on Lilea's. "At least he wasn't having malicious intent, hey?" She tried to calm her down. " Come on, let's find us a good book to read."

"Y-Yeah" Lilea mumbled 

"What are you two hoping to find?"Gumilia asked

"A good book to read-" Cassie replied by repeating herself. "We came to explore, not for specifics."

"Ah, that's always a good thing, might a suggest the history of Halloween? It's a fascinating book" Gumilia smiled brightly

"Uhm.... thanks-"

"It's no trouble at all, now Mike?Didn't you say something about wanting to talk to Behemo?"

"I did, shall we?"

"...Who's Behemo?" Lilea asked meekly.

"Rahab's son" Michael smiled

"Thank you." Finally, A name for the alternate dimension anomaly infiltrator- Cassie became a bit more tense.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Guilia smiled before she and Michael left

Cassie still had her fingers entwined with Lilea's

Lilea blushed lightly and held Cassie's hand tightly

Cassie gave her a genuine, happy smile, one that hadn't been used with someone else around, for a few days now at least- the smile was just for her.  
"Shall we?"

Lilea lit up brightly "Yeah!"

Cassie held her hand even as she picked up potential books for them to read.

Lilea grabbed a few books as well and placed them on the table when Cassie was ready

"All ready?"

"Yep!" Lilea beamed

Cassie sat down beside Lilea

Lilea smiled softly and gently placed her head on Cassie's shoulder

Cassie smiled happily when she did

She nuzzled into her softly

"Comfy...?"

"Yes" she purred lovingly

Cassie blushed lightly, and opened the book for them.

She smiled brightly

"Want me to read it to you...?"

Her eyes widened "N-No, it's alright" She smiled

"Okay." She held the book with one hand, and held Lilea close with her other arm.

Lilea turned the pages

Cassie read along happily.

Eventually the wo were startled by Michael who poked his head between them "Hi! What'cha reading?" He asked

"A book-" she replied because she was startled

Lilea squeaked and instinctively pushed her hair away from him

"Uh, why do you ask?" Cassie asked Michael

"you both just looked so intrigued!" he beamed

"We were finally relaxing, yeah....-"

Lilea smiled shakily "Y-Yeah"

"Did you want something?"

Michael smiled "I just wanted to come bug you" he beamed

"And if we don't want to be bugged...?'

"Too bad! Gumilia is busy talking to Held and I got bored" he flopped dramatically into the table

"You shouldn't leave your wife. Held is safe but there are dangerous people on this ship."

"How are there dangerous people on the ship? Didn't Held scan them all"

"One of them is a massive flirt, and whilst yes he was punched, I still would expect him to remain that way... and just be cause people were scanned, doesn't mean that others didn't get on here in other ways... I just want you to be careful, and us to be alone so we can feel safe."

Michael smirked and narrowed his eyes playfully "How do we know you both aren't dangerous?"

"Don't threaten Lilea and I won't be!" Cassie humphed, then replied more seriously, "be careful near Levia... and her so called brother. Please?"

Michael laughed "Thanks for playing along, don't worry I will be"

"Good... you seem genuine." Cassie cuddled Lilea a little without really noticing.

Lilea blushed and held her gently.

Michael grabbed a book and skipped off, presumably to find his wife

"Wanna keep reading?" Casanova asked softly.

"Do you? You seem very stressed"

"People keep interrupting us I guess... I just want us to be safe and that's hard with others around."

She smiled softly "Let's go back to our dorm"

"Sounds good to me


	7. Character Conversations: Rahab Barisol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

As the two walked back to the dorm, they bumped into Rahab who smiled warmly at the pair. "Hello, how are you two today?"

"...We're trying to go back to our dorm..." Lilea muttered

"See ya, we have work to do." Cassie kept going, gently pulling Lilea along with her.

"Wait, I wish to discuss something with you both" Rahab called out

Cassie stopped. "Do you want to stay with me and talk to her?"

"I said both of you, did I not?"

"Lilea wasn't feeling well is all." Cassie replied, even if may be it wasn't true.

Lilea smiled "Is it urgent, Miss Barisol?"

"Hm, I suppose not. I'll return later, get some rest, Lilea"

Cassie gently led Lilea back to the dorm.

Lilea walked alongside Cassie and smiled softly "Thank you, Cassie"

"You're welcome Lilea. Everyone has been trying to interrupt today..."

"Can you blame them? Everyone must be on edge, we did leave our home... And apparently we've now lost contact with the other ships" She sighed

"We're really alone out here...?" Casanova asked quietly.

"Mmhm" She nodded solemnly

"Damn." She didn't voice any of her next thoughts aloud

"..." Lilea sighed

Cassie hugged her

Lilea smiled and hugged her back

Casanova brought them both inside their dorm, and sat on her bed.

Lilea curled up reflexively

"You okay?"

"I should be asking you that. You've done everything to help me. Let me help you" She smiled

"Wh-what do I need help with?" Cassie asked, a bit surprised

She smiled "You're lonely." She spoke softly "Why else do you think I sleep with you every night?"

"I thought you got nightmares or something..." Casanova admitted. "Since you became my assistant, I've been feeling very protective of you. Sorry If I've been overdoing it, but i didn't want anyone to take you from me." She admitted.

"With you protecting me, no one will" She blushed lightly

"You're my friend... I could never let you go."  
She gave her a hug.

Lilea smiled softly and hugged her back.

Hidden in the corner of the room Marie smiled softly at the pair and whispered to herself "Now kiss" but didn't dare make a sound or move as to disturb the pair and alert them to her presence.

Cassie stayed there, hugging Lilea close

Hours had past and it just so happened to be nearing dinner time when Rahab walked up to the girls "Might I intrude?"

"What is it Rahab?"

She smiled "Held has been wondering, as have I, about your decisions on what to do for humankind mark 2"

"We were still deciding..." Cassie admitted.

Lilea beamed happily, the kind of smile that Cassie had long since learned that was her generic happy-go-lucky persona

Cassie didn't mind it, especially when Lilea really was actually happy.

"Well, what have you discussed so far? I've got until the ship goes into power-save mode

"We were talking about the time period we think it should be set in. We haven't talked to Held yet about one caveat though."

"What's the caveat?"

"If we are allowed to interfere or not with their progression."

"Hm. That is a good question" She thought to herself.

Lilea smiled "I personally wouldn't want to interfere with them, but rather, live among them and gently nudge them in the right direction"

"Held would probably just want to supervise from a distance knowing him." Cassie shrugged.

"I believe I'd be on the same boat as Lilea, what about you, Casanova?"

"Same here. I want to stop the violence between the people and have them live happily."

"That's a sweet sentiment. I'll see when Held's free and you two can talk to him"

"Thank you."

Rahab smiled politely "I'll speak with you two later, until then, goodnight" She smiled and went off to her own dorm

"Night-" Casanova sighed as she left.

"Are you alright Cassie?"

"People..." She sighed. " People are hard." She yawned too

"I know, but hey, it's just us now"

Casanova didn't answer that, cuddling into Lilea slightly

Lilea smiled softly and nuzzled into her "Hey, Cassie, have you ever had a romantic partner before?"

"No." She answered simply.

"Really?" Lilea asked, surprised

"I told you before we boarded... I've never really had friends." Casanova reminded her.

She smiled lightly "I see"

"..... Why do you ask?"

"... Just curious I suppose" she smiled softly

"If you say so then...?"


	8. Character Conversations: Salem Dunbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

As both Lilea and Cassie were roaming about the halls, mostly because Lilea asked if they could find a window that she could stare out into the abyss of space the two can't across a blue haired man wearing a long flowing robe "Ah, so you two are the infamous historians" he chuckled and held his hand out to Cassie "The name's Salem" he smirked. Just his mannerisms alone were enough to set off all of the alarms in Lilea's head and she hid behind Cassie.

Casanova cautiously shook Salem's hand. "are we really infamous throughout the ship?"

"It certainly seems it. Everyone knows your names" Salem chuckled

"Is that... a good thing?"

"Well, Derais knows to stay far away from you" Salem chuckled

"Good."

Salem shoved his hands in his pocket "have you two met the new Barisol?" he asked "He's quite the fascinating specimen"

"Yeah we have, and even though he helped us with Gilles, I don't trust him. Or Levia, not now." Cassie muttered, looking down

Lilea piped up "I want to thank him"

Salem laughed "You haven't yet? Have you ever heard of manners, O'Ryan?"

Lilea blushed and seemingly teleported out from behind Cassie and shoved Salem against the wall "Don't ever call me that!"

"Lilea-" Cassie took her into her arms to try calm her down. "Would you like to leave?"

Lilea seethed in anger for a moment before she burst into tears "Begone demon!" she cried

Cassie cuddled Lilea close, worried about her.

Salem laughed "Your wife is fun, Diquolithe" He smirked before walking away

"She isn't my wife you asshole!" Cassie shouted after him.

Lilea's breathing stopped before quiet tears dripped down her cheeks and she muttered something under her breath

"You don't have to tell me why he makes you angry if you don't want to share, but I am worried about you... let's go find somewhere quiet hey?"

"Y-Yeah" She nodded

Cassie led her along, angry confused and worried for two reasons.

Lilea smiled softly and nuzzled into Cassie

"Why would he call you my wife?" Cassie asked, evidently upset about it.

"...Well..."

Cassie waited for an answer.

"...We don't hang around anyone else" She pointed out

"We work together, and we have openly stated that we have reason to believe HERS has made it aboard this ship. We were also put in a dorm together." Cassie countered

She mumbled something else before she smiled, blushing lightly as she looked up at Cassie

"...What sorry?"

"It doesn't matter" She smiled lightly and took Cassie inside the dorm and straight to Cassie's bed

She was evidently still bummed about it.

Lilea gently pet next to her and smiled cutely "Don't be so frownie... Have a brownie!" She beamed and pulled out a container of brownies

"Where did they come from and why are they near my bed??" Cassie asked

"I got hungry last night so I brought my brownies and left them under your bed" She giggled

"You didn't eat them on my bed did you??"

"No, I ate them on your desk"

"You tidied it up again... right?" She asked hopefully. She kept everything quite clean now, as the first time she fell asleep at her desk many moons ago, it made a horrible mess to clean up.

"Yep!"

She relaxed. "Thank you." Cassie sat down on her bed.

Lilea curled up next to her

Cassie ate a brownie over the box so it didn't make a mess

Lilea smiled lightly

"That was tasty... thank you."

Lilea beamed "Thank you! I made them"

"They're tasty..." She admitted.

She beamed excitedly

Cassie gave a small smile back


	9. Character Conversations: Seth Twiright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

Seth finally managed to do it. He had perfected the Malice serum. He smirked victoriously and grabbed the hyperaemic needle. He then thought about all the potential subjects aboard the Climb One and figured "Hmm... I'd need a meek subject in order to properly test this serum."

After all Held, Gilles, Eater and Vlad could all overpower him.

Luna would be a potential candidate, however due to TALOS always being by her side, she wouldn't be feasible enough.

Gumilia and Michael never left each other's side and Seth only had enough serum for one injection.

Rahab most likely already had HERS considering both Behemo and Levia had it, so she was disqualified. Lich was also disqualified for the same reasons

He then grumbled "I really don't want to deal with Dunbar" he huffed before thinking

"That leaves Marie, Casanova and Lilea... Wait, Lilea! That's perfect! She was meek and almost always hid behind Cassie for protection." He smirked and went out to the historian's dorms.

It was late at night already when he headed out, the only possible other person who would be awake, would've been Luna because she always was out and about after dark.

He waited nearby the Historian's dorms for Marie to go to the bathroom so he could sneak into the dorm

Marie eventually did leave so he entered the room only to find Lilea sleeping in Cassie's bed with the redheaded historian. "What the hell?" he grumbled before shrugging it off and leaned over Cassie to inject Lilea

Just to be pushed hard in the stomach to force him away from the bed. "What the hell Seth?!" She hissed at him, trying not to wake Lilea at the same time. " You shouldn't be in here-!"

"Get lost Cassie" He growled "You shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as her anyway" He growled

"Its my bed." She grumbled. " Lilea just said she didn't want me to be lonely- anyway, this isn't your dorm, and I'm not letting you do whatever it was you were going to do to Lilea."

"I must, it's for science" He growled

"Then science on yourself. Nobody hurts Lilea." She said adamantly, blocking his path. ((Protective not angry yet cuz tired and trying not to wake lilea-

Lilea squirmed when Cassie moved because she accidentally sat on her hair

Seth growled "I'm trying to make her more brave!"

Cassie gently got off Lilea's hair. "No, I don't trust you. You ask someone, not sneak up on them in the night. I know you tried to get Levia to kill Behemo too, I heard you two talk." She also admitted

"That was a private conversation" He growled quietly "I'm doing this for her benefit"

"You aren't touching her. Not until she gets a choice in the matter. How did you get aboard this ship anyway??"

"That's none of your concern" He smirked

"Cas...?" Lilea mumbled in her sleep as she flailed for a bit trying to hug her friend. "Don't be mad..."

"Its plenty my concern. I have every reason to believe you and the Barisol's are all infected, and I want to know how you got aboard-" she put a gentle hand on Lilea. "Don't worry Lil, I'm not mad, just keep sleeping, okay?"

Lilea nuzzled her hand cutely and went back to sleep.

Seth growled "I had my ways aboard."

"How many people did you hurt....?" Cassie asked softly, praying they didn't get too badly hurt, or be in prolonged pain because of him.

"What makes you think I hurt anyone? All I ever do is try to help humanity be the best they can be. And now I want to help Lilea"

"Your help is twisted and untrustworthy. I have worked across from you for long enough to have noticed these things."

Seth growled and went to shove Cassie out of the way

She did her best to shove him back so that he wouldn't get to Lilea

"Get lost! The only reason why you're even here is because Lilea refused to get on without you" Seth growled

"Not true. She's my assistant. Its the other way around if anything. You get lost!"

He growled which caused Lilea to stir again and start sobbing "C-Cassie... please..." She sobbed

She put a hand on Lilea again.  
"Leave Seth. Now."

"No." Seth growled and tackled Cassie, thrusting the needle into her in anger

She cried out in pain as the needle tore her flesh and injected her with the malicious serum

Just as Lilea was startled awake, Seth grabbed the needle and fled the room.

Lilea hugged Cassie "Are you okay? Wh-What happened?"

She grasped her arm as it bled lightly hurting a lot. " Seth tried to do something to you- I wouldn't let him and.... and now I think he did it to me instead-" she was crying, unused to pain.

"Let's get you some ice..."' She stood up and took Cassie into the kitchenette where there was a pack of ice

"Thanks Lilea..." Casanova was trying not to fully burst into tears from pain.

Lilea ran some cold water on Cassie before putting the ice pack on her "This should help" She smiled softly, her hair now being mildly wet thanks to splashback

"Are you okay?" She sniffed. "He said what he was going to do was to make you braver but I didn't believe him-"

"I'm fine" She smiled softly after wringing her wet hair. She beamed and looked Cassie over "Are you okay? Do you feel any different?"

Cassie shook her head. "Just hurts at the moment-"

Lilea hugged her, careful of the wound. "I hope whatever the serum was, was a dud"

Cassie hugged back and cried properly.

Lilea hugged her gently and slowly guided her back to her bed. "if it's not a dud, let's hope someone like Held could reengineer it to be harmless"

"Maybe we should get some sleep.... we will go see him in the morning?" She asked, trying to stop crying.

"I'm not going back to sleep. I'll watch over you"

"You'll wake me up if he tries to come back right??"

"Of course" She smiled lightly

She hugged her again, tighter. "In glad you're okay..."

"I always be okay with you" She spoke sincerely

Casanova yawned. "We should be getting back..."

"Let's go then" She helped her back

Cassie was thankful for the company, and cuddled her for the first time as the fell asleep, not after.

Lilea shed a few tears of happiness


	10. Character Conversations: Levia and Behemo Barisol (Barisol's Child is an Only Child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the Climb One, Cassie and Lilea speak to Behemo about what the First Period was like; to which he explains about his childhood, his wife and finally meeting Levia and finally coming into the Second Period
> 
> Later they speak to Levia about her past and how when she was very young learned that Malice was not of their world  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCwSDhqQcIM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naZEe9JK5W8  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zD0Z_PM18cQ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Year: Before, Before Twins 528 (Otherwise: Unknown)

Before they did anything that morning they barged into the bridge and demanded to speak to Held. "HELD!" Lilea yelled, startling both the green-haired man and Cassie

Cassie jumped a bit.

"...You have my attention, Lilea" he stated after a moment. 

Lilea's eyes widened before she cleared her throat "Cassie was attacked... By Mister Twiright"

"What? Nonsen-"

"THEN WHAT'S THIS?!" She yelled and shoved Held towards Cassie's wound.

"He snuck into our room after Marie went to the toilet. I always wake up when she does, so I was able to stop Seth from getting Lilea with... whatever he put into me instead." She explained.

"...I see." Held stated

"Is that it?" A distressed Lilea asked, exasperatedly 

"If the serum is already in Casanova's bloodstream, there's really nothing we can do except monitor her to see if anything changes. If it does I'd suggest going to talk to Levia"

"We don't even know what it does..." Cassie got upset.

"I'll monitor you" Lilea smiled and cupped Cassie's cheeks "It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me"

She hugged Lilea back. "I would do anything for you..." She replied softly.

About an hour had passed and Cassie started feeling antsy, to the point where Lilea began worrying. 

The time had come, they had put it off long enough but now was the time that both Cassie and Lilea went to seek Levia and her brother.

"I know you don't trust them... But maybe... just maybe they can help"

"Alright.... but I don't want to risk you getting HERS sooner- you know, in case I have it now..." She rubbed her arm where Seth got her.

Lilea smiled softly. "I'll be fine. I promise you"

"You better be...."

Knocking on the Psychologist's dorm door the boy who defended Lilea opened "Ah! Hello, I've been wondering when I'd see you two again"

Lilea blushed in embarrassment "I-I um... Well yes..." She stuttered

"We need help. Either that or I go visit Seth...-" a small, malicious grin flashed across Casanova's features.

"Come in" Behemo smiled softly "Levia's busy currently so I'm tasked with entertaining anyone"

"....What's She doing?"

Behemo sighed "She didn't tell me"

Cassie crossed her arms, trying not to make fists with her hands. She never had before after all...

Lilea held Cassie's hands "Well... How much do you know of the human condition?" she asked Behemo

Behemo blinked blankly "My expertise is the human body"

"Then you can't help us." Cassie turned to leave, taking Lilea's hand with her

"But he can, what if whatever you were given causes physical mutations" Lilea pleaded

"I don't look any different." She pointed out.

"Your arm has gone a shade grey-er than the rest of your flesh" Behemo pointed out

"Wait... it has?" She looked at them both as side by side as she could, not having noticed.

Just around the wound puncture, it wouldn't be noticeable unless you were looking for it, but it was in fact kind of grey

"Sorry for not believing you..." She stopped trying to leave.

Lilea smiled softly and held Cassie's hand.

Behemo chuckled "my people dismiss me because of my life choices" He chuckled

"We know you aren't really Levia's brother, too." Cassie blurted.

"What are you talking about. By all accounts and purposes, I am Levia's brother" He beamed

"You come from another world- one that isn't a digital construct like ours..." Cassie muttered.

"I did, yes" He nodded "Levia and her mother took me in and accepted me for what I am" He smiled

"So you're not siblings. You're alternate versions of each other."

"We are siblings" He chuckled "We are twins, there's nothing you can say to make us change our minds" He smiled

"Or you with mine." She huffed, glaring at him slightly, which Lilea would notice.

Lilea smiled softly at Cassie, blocking her view of Behemo

Casanova realised and sighed, looking down as she was ashamed of herself.

"What's wrong, Cas...?"

"I didn't mean to get angry..." She muttered.

"It's okay" She smiled

"No it's not..." Cassie sighed.

Lilea nuzzled Cassie

Casanova gave her a soft but obviously protective and defensive hug.

Behemo smiled "I'm so glad I came into the Second Period..."

Casanova ignored him.

"... Things went down hill after my wife rejected my cross-dressing nature"

"And what happened to your wife?"

"She fell down the stairs... Her lipstick was still so perfect" he sighed sadly

"The last thing you remember of your wife.... is her lipstick??"

"...I remember more... obviously"

"Just-" she then growled. "Nevermind..."

Lilea nuzzled into her, lovingly, like a puppy eager to please it's master

Casanova calmed down again, sighing softly.

She smiled "Why did you come into the Second Period?" Lilea asked

"Nothing was left for me in the First Period..." He sighed "So when Levia came through, she asked for me to come with her and I said yes"

"You know Seth told her to Kill you, right? And we saw you come through with blood on your clothes."

"Well... I'm still here" He smiled

"Why. Were they. Bloody???" She asked again.

Lilea figured this want going to stop happening

Behemo frowned "My wife snapped her neck when she fell and blood came out of her mouth, I bent down to help her and I got blood on my clothes"

"See, Cas? There's a reasonable explanation"

"Still don't believe him..." She mumbled very quietly.

"I know" She smiled softly and placed Cassie's non-attacked hand on her own head, causing a patting motion which made Lilea smile brightly

Be cause Lilea was making Casanova pat her own head, Cassie started giggling.

"Yay! You're laughing" Cassie beamed

"Can we go please?"

"You'll want to keep your arm elevated" Behemo stated before Lilea guided her out of the room

Casanova bit back a reply.

Lilea smiled gently "He was nice"

"I think he killed his wife." Cassie replied bluntly.

"What makes you think that?" Lilea asked

"One. The only thing he mentions of his wife is her lipstick, which wouldn't be perfect if she had blood coming out of her mouth. Two. He dresses like a girl and said it caused him issues in his world, so he would potentially be driven to murder. Three. He said he had blood on his clothes because of his dead wife, as Levia came through to potentially kill him, but he came straight through. If he really cared about his wife, and didn't kill her....he would have stayed long enough to at least oversee a proper burial."

"...He was nice to us" She amended

"If he is truly the twin of Levia then he almost 100% has HERS!"

Lilea deflated

"I'm sorry Lilea.... not everyone is as amazingly nice as you are." She hugged Lilea tightly, and lovingly, which Lilea was able to notice.

Lilea blushed and smiled "I try to be, Mama said it was my best quality"

"My sweet Lilea..." She muttered, before letting go, and taking her hand.

Lilea smiled softly and rested her head in the crook of Cassie's neck

"Brownies time?" Cassie asked hopefully.

"Brownies!" Lilea beamed and bounced up

Cassie giggled and went to the kitchen with her.

Lilea hummed an ominous tune that had a distinctive lu li la melody

She didn't mind, just so long as she had her Lilea with her.

Lilea beamed and grabbed out her box of brownies. "Hey... Cas, would you like to try my first attempt at a Soufflé?"

"Sure, I'll taste test anything you make." She smiled brightly.

Lilea smiled and pulled out the Soufflé from the fridge and offered it up to Cassie

Cassie grabbed a spoon and tried some and other than it being a bit too sweet for Casanova's liking, it was really good for a first attempt

"Its just a little sweet." She smiled.

"Like you" Lilea flirted shyly

Cassie blushed in embarrassed shock, pointing at Lilea. "B-but you're the nice one-"

She smiled softly

Cassie smiled back

As the two ate, Levia entered the room "Behemo tells me that you two came to see me?"

"Yeah, so?" Cassie grumbled cuz the nice moment was ruined

"What did you need me for?"

"...Seth attacked her with a needle" Lilea whimpered

"And we don't know what was in it, but I do know he was really after Lilea."

"hm..." She thought for a moment "Do you know why he tried attacking Lilea?"

"Because he's crazy"

"I think it's because of what was in the vial. Maybe he thought it would work best on her?"

"Then it would most likely be-" her eyes widened. "You'll protect her if he tries again, right Casanova?"

"Obviously." She crossed her arms. "I'll protect Lilea from anything."

"Good, I'll leave you two be, I'm sorry for intruding" and with that she left

"What the hell was that about....?"

"I don't know"

"Whatever it was, it doesn't matter now." She smiled at Lilea.

Lilea beamed and nuzzled into Cassie

Cassie held her protectively close.

She purred softly

"Sweet Lilea..." She sighed happily.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Levia slammed the door of her dorm open, startling both her mother and brother.

"Is something wrong Levia?"

Levia growled "That piece of shit, fucker, bastard, cunt" Levia swore under her breath. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Who?" Behemo asked weakly.

"SETH!" Levia yelled

"What did he do?" Rahab asked softly

"He infected Casanova with a liquid form of Malice! Do you know what this means?!"

"No?" Both Rahab and Behemo spoke sincerely.

"It means he could poison our drinking water with the Malice Serum!" Levia barked

"Let's make sure he doesn't get that chance" Rahab stated

"I have an idea-" Behemo started "Let's crash the ship"


End file.
